<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hide on the moon (i'll still find you there) by utopiawaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008818">hide on the moon (i'll still find you there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiawaves/pseuds/utopiawaves'>utopiawaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Josie Saltzman, F/F, Parallel Universes, whipped hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiawaves/pseuds/utopiawaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Almighty Hope can't even get a spell right. Fuck. How was she going to explain this now?</p><p>or</p><p>the multiverse travelling au where Hope is always in love with Josie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hide on the moon (i'll still find you there)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first hosie work and it's also a submission for the hogwarts challenges on twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She can’t believe she did this <em> again </em> . Saturn would be <em> so </em>proud of her. </p><p>She prays no one sees her, because it would be hard to fake being Hope—sweet, non-orphan Hope (she saw a recent picture of her family in her nightstand). She is certain of one thing: she's not happy right now.</p><p>Hope walks through the corridors of the Salvatore School in quiet, hurried steps. More often than not, the multiverse expands, scattering each universe into the void that is space and time. She was gonna have trouble finding her way back home, if she finds it. </p><p>She had already gagged Good Hope (it was very unnecessary, though) and put her in the closet when Lizzie Saltzman walked into her room. The blonde girl seemed <em> furious </em>, to say the least. </p><p>The funny thing about parallel universes is that they are better or worse, each one being a different, non-repeated world. Yet, in every one of them, there was a constant: Lizzie was a bitch.  </p><p>“Are you <em> out of your mind </em>?" Lizzie snapped, not bothering in closing the door.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hope says, acting like she was just organizing her clothes. It wasn’t entirely a lie. She didn’t know what the blonde was talking about and now she had to act like Good Hope pretending she didn’t know. It was confusing. </p><p>“You don’t know? You let yourself get murdered by Josie! Didn’t you consider how will she feel after going back to being herself? She will be <em> devastated </em>! She’s never going to forgive herself!”</p><p>Hope laughs to herself, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Apparently, she was whipped for Josie in every universe up to the point where she couldn’t even defend herself.</p><p>“I’m trying to fix this, okay? I need more—”</p><p>“Well, your efforts are not good enough, Hope! She could be gone by now for all we know! And what are you doing? Spending time with the firebird while—”</p><p>“What were you expecting? I can’t hurt her! I love her <em> so </em>much to inflict any kind of pain to her! Don’t you see?!” Hope yelled, throwing a glass against the wall. “I could have killed her, you know? I’m so scared of hurting her, I’m…”</p><p>She stops, realizing she has said too much. For all she knew, in this universe, she was with Landon. </p><p>Lizzie got quiet. She squinted her eyes, not believing what she had heard. It couldn’t be. No. No. </p><p>“...What?” </p><p>“I… you weren’t supposed to know that.” </p><p>Good Hope hizzed from the closet, but Hope and Lizzie heard it. </p><p>“What are you hiding in there? Besides your love for my twin sister, I mean.” Lizzie asks, looking at her with suspicious eyes. </p><p>“It’s nothing, just—get away from there!” But it was too late. One pair of panicked eyes looked right at her. She had forgotten the silencing spell. She had messed up. <em> Again </em>. </p><p>“This is <em> not </em>what it looks like, I swear!” She tries with no avail. Lizzie was already siphoning from Good Hope. </p><p>“<em> Vetus mundus </em>” She mutters, disappearing in an instant. God, how she hated parallel dimensions. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now that she had met Evil Hope, Queen B Hope, Dark Hope, Josie’s-Fuck-Buddy Hope (the situation she was in let her know that), and Boy Hope, she was sure she was Whipped-for-Josie Hope. And also, Stupid Hope. How had she messed up the spell? At this point, she would never find <em> her </em>Josie. Meanwhile Dark Josie was still on a rampage back at home. </p><p>You see, she was damned. And to make things worse, she had left her universe without telling anyone. She had tried so hard to find a way to get Josie back. Instead, she split Josie up from her dark side, and now pure evil was walking through Salvatore School corridors.</p><p>It was a disaster. </p><p>Hope didn’t know how long it had been since she left. This jumping among worlds was starting to exhaust her. She jumped again, feeling her bones crack, compress and expand through space and time. When she got to Universe #30, Hope felt… stiff like the air had been sucked out of her lungs. </p><p>She knew <em> exactly </em>where she was. </p><p>The Cemetary. </p><p>Oh, no. No, no, no, no. </p><p>“Help—” Hope yelled, dirt entering her mouth, making her cough. </p><p>She prayed to whoever was listening that someone would find her, <em> fast.  </em></p><p>Her breathing became erratic, fighting for air. She couldn’t move, the dust was too heavy. </p><p>“Hope?!” She heard a distant voice calling her, but the lack of oxygen left her unable to form a coherent word or thought.</p><p>The last thing she felt was a hand pulling her out of the ground before passing out for good. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Being rescued by anyone else but herself wasn’t a MIkaelson thing. It was one of the main reasons she and Josie used to fight about when they first started with their… thing. It wasn’t an actual relationship at first, but it morphed into her ‘always &amp; forever’. She loved her so much it hurt when darkness consumed her. She wasn’t <em> her </em>Josie anymore.</p><p>The first thing Hope sees when she opens her eyes is four pairs of eyes. Kaleb seems bored, while MG has an exciting expression on his face. Lizzie is… Lizzie. And there, on a corner, is Josie—pretty, kind Josie. Gagged and tied to a chair. With puffy eyes. </p><p>“What the <em> hell </em> did you do to her?!” Hope yells, trying to get rid of the magic ropes. </p><p>Lizzie looks at her astonished, releasing her ties. As soon as Hope feels her hands-free, she runs toward <em> her </em>Josie, falling to her knees in from of her. She releases the gag from Josie’s mouth, giving her a few seconds to breathe to then, attack her lips. </p><p>The girls fall off the chair, so close to melt into each other arms. Josie’s kiss tastes like forgiveness, like yearning and love. </p><p>Lizzie’s the first one to clear her throat, looking everywhere but them. Hope finds weird that she hasn’t thrown a mean remark at them. </p><p>“Jo?” Hope asks, wanting to be sure even if they already kissed. </p><p>Josie nods, smiling weekly. </p><p>“I’m <em> so so </em>sorry. You have to believe me, I never meant for this to happen.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Kaleb asks, prepared to attack if necessary, but his posture says otherwise. </p><p>Hope realizes they are not alone. Yet, she can’t seem to avert her gaze from her girlfriend. </p><p>There’s a rustling, aching pause, that fails to settle her nerves. </p><p>“I don’t think you would believe us,” Josie says first.</p><p>“Nothing good comes with you,” Lizzie says, sounding cruel and sad at the same time. “Is this another trick? To make me suffer?” </p><p>Hope notices a lingering sting in her words, making evident how much she despises and loves her twin sister at the same time. She hasn’t noticed before, but she only sees one bed and she’s pretty sure they are in the twin’s dorm. </p><p>Josie seems to notice it too, because she asks, hesitant. </p><p>“...What happened?”</p><p>MG’s gaze falls on Hope. </p><p>“...You’re supposed to be dead.” He says, pointing at Hope. “Josie killed you the day of The Merge. When you came back as a vampire, it was too late for Josie and you… ripped your heart out. It was… disturbing. We couldn’t do anything.” </p><p>Her girlfriend looks at her, apologizing for something she hasn’t done. Yet. </p><p>“What happened to Josie?” Hope asks. Even if it’s not her Josie, it still hurts. </p><p>Lizzie makes a sad, dramatic pause. </p><p>“I won.” She states. “But it killed just Josie, not her dark side. I think.. she knew how much killing you would weaken her. When you woke up she was gone.” </p><p>Lizzie finishes, her voice cracking at the end. </p><p>“We are from another universe.” Josie says, “A place like this one, too. I’m just Josie, though. Hope split us up but the spell sent me away on accident. That’s the short answer to your question, Kaleb.” </p><p>MG shrugs. </p><p>“We are sorry about this. Satan has been playing mind games with us and we thought this was another one of those.” </p><p>Lizzie tries a smile. </p><p>“You should get back home, then. Is there a way we can help you?”</p><p>Hope ponders if they are going to make it to their universe, playing with her girlfriend’s hands. </p><p>“Maybe. I think I have something from our universe and we will need a locator spell strong enough to distinguish between different universes.” She says, starting to do her save-the-day activity. </p><p> </p><p>“This is where we say our goodbyes,” Lizzie starts. “It was nice to see you both… again. You can’t begin to imagine how much I have missed you. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” </p><p>Hope smiles—no, beams at her, same as Josie does. </p><p>“I will miss you too. You’re still my sister, in every universe, okay?” The twins hug one last time, and they start the spell. </p><p>“<em> Inveniet hostium et tenebrae vetus mundus. Inveniet hostium et tenebrae vetus mundus. Inveniet hostium et tenebrae…” </em>The portal made a sudden apparition, sending both girls back to their home. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the horrible trip ended, they found themselves in some kind of greenish dungeon. A big window let them know they were somewhat underwater. Hope scratches her mind, trying to remember where she has seen the place, but she finds nothing. They hear whispers coming from the door, so they hide behind a wall. </p><p>“You <em> can’t…” </em>  A known voice sighs. </p><p>“Josie, I don’t care about anything else but you. I don’t care about houses rivalry or blood purity, or anything else. I <em> love </em>u, don’t you understand?”</p><p>All of a sudden, silence embraces them. And then, a whimper and a body hitting the wall they are behind is the only audible thing. </p><p>Her Josie looks at her, panicked. </p><p>They are <em> aggressively </em>making out in the middle of Slytherin common room.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>They messed up the spell again.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have had this idea in mind for a long time now (i love parallel universes) and here it is. thank u.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>